


art for "That Magic Threshold"

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>art for "That Magic Threshold" by Ivalee</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for "That Magic Threshold"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Magic Threshold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994386) by [Ivalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/pseuds/Ivalee). 



> [Ivalee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivalee/pseuds/Ivalee), dear, happy 2nd anniversary!!! Three years can you believe it :D  
> Thank you so much for this wonderful ride again, working for and with you is like coming home ♥  
> Again to my [Amazing Grace](http://tsundereslasher.tumblr.com/), you've been again my anchor and life saver!  
> And another big thanks for our awesome mods, who've been a lot smarter and gave me more time between posting dates than dumb me thought she would need. You are cinnamon rolls of wisdom!!

  
by  
  
  
  
  
  
[on tumblr](http://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/tagged/.ACBB2016Ivalee)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> credits  
> #1: [_Prospero's Books_ by Robert Jinks](http://robertjinksphotography.com/blog/2013/5/21/prosperos-books-old-town-manassas-bookstore)  
>  #2 and #6 (and i cant believe i'm saying this): screencaps from MTV's _Teen Wolf_  
>  #5: [_Traveling through time_ by Chris Chabot](https://www.flickr.com/photos/chrischabot/11045149164/)  
>   
>   
>  disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.  
>   
>   
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
